Snowing days
by rikiu helen
Summary: sebuah kisah kebersamaan Gaara dan Hinata di bulan dessember Di awal salju turun


**NARUTO © MASSASHI KISHIMOTO  
GENDRE: ROMANCE  
RATE: k+  
PAIRING: GAAHINA**

 **SNOWING DAYS**

 **WARNING : AU,TYPO,GAJE,DLL**

Desember 2010

Di hamparan salju putih yang dingin di sore hari diriku di pertemukaan dengan dirinya wanita bersurai indigo dengan mata lavender yang indah. Dengan bibir yang putih pucat dia tersenyum indah saat bertemu dengan ku. "Gaara kun" dia menggengam tangan ku diiringi dengan senyuman yang indah itu dinginnya salju sudah tidak terasa lagi semuanya terasa hangat untuk pertama kalinya. "Hinata aku menyukaimu"

Desember 2011

Di hari yang bersalju di altar diri ini menunggu mu dengan galutan gaun berwana putih layaknya salju dengan senyuman menawan kau menatap ku dengan iringan lagu yang khas membuat ku was was menunggu mu tapi sekarang berubuah. Sebuah janji suci kita di persatukan dengan ikatan yang suci sekarang kau milik ku sepenuhnya Hinata. Dengan senyuman sebelum ku menyentuh bibir pucat mu. Hangat lembut bukaan sebuah hal yang mengebu. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang pelan tapi penuh arti bagi diriku. Dengan pipi merah merona yang indah kau menatap ku malu malu dengan riuh tepuk tangan di gereja. "Hinata aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu lagi lagi dan lagi" kau hanya membalas dengan senyuman dengan pipi yang masih merona yang berusaha kau tutupi "aku juga anata"

Desember 2012

Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun pernikahan ku dengan Hinata di pagi hari ku lihat dirinya merenung sambil melihat luar jendela "Hinata" dengan perlahan lavender bertemu jade kembali "Anata" senyuman itu kembali lagi "sebentar lagi musim salju bukan?"aku hanya menganguk "lihat gaara kun daun daun sudah berguguran". Ku taruh secangkir coklat panas "minumlah" dengan tatapan kebinggungan kau menatap diriku "a-arigatou gaara kun" Hinata meraih gelas tersebut dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa Hinata malah menjatuhkan minumannya, dengan pupil hinata yang tiba tiba mengecil dan juga kedua tangganya bergetar. Di tatapnya kedua tangannya "Ga-Garaa kun Go-gomenasai" ku geleng kepalaku "tak apa Hinata" segera ku bersihkan beling yang ada di bawah meja Hinata "gomen" Hinata terus menunduk bahkan pupilnya sudah mulai membesar "sudahlah Hinata ini hanya gelas" ku beri dia senyuman berharap Hinata membalas senyuman ku, Benar saja sekarang dia tersenyum lagi "Arigatou Gaara kun" hanya sebuah anggukan sebelum ku pergi meningalkan hinata sendirian. Tanpa sadar aku menangis di balik pintu yang memisahkan aku dengan Hinata

Salju pertama di satu tahun pernikahan ku dengan hinata. Dengan senyuman layaknya anak kecil Hinata menunggu ku berjalan "Gaara kun cepatlah" Hinata berjalan di depan ku, aku pun hanya tersenyum belum pernah aku melihat Hinata sebahagia ini. Hinata menghampiriku dengan cepat di meraih tangan ku sambil berlari dia terus tertawa riang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang bermain dengan boneka barunya "Hinata pelan pelan" kata ku sambil terus mengikuti Hinata berlari Hinatapun berhenti berlari "tak apa aku tak akan jatuh" Hinata tersenyum aku pun mengacak ngacak rambut isriku yang jelas jelas bertindak layaknya seorang bocah. Hinata pun duduk di hamaparan salju putih yang dingin aku pun mengikuti dirinya. Hinata bersandar di bahuku "gaara kun apa kau masih mengigat tempat ini?" Tanyanya sambil melirik kepada diriku. Ku balas dengan anggukan "sebuah pertemuan yang tidak di sengajakan bukan?" aku kembali menganguk "kejadian dua tahun yang lalu aku harap kau terus mengingatnya gaara kun" aku pun tersenyum "Hinata lihat aku" Hinata pun menatap diriku ku elus pelan pipi chubby Hinata "tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk melupakan hari itu Hinata tanpa harus berjanji aku akan selalu mengingatnya Hinata jadi berjanjilah pada ku Hinata kita akan terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita" ku akhiri perkataan ku dengan senyuman Hinatapun membalas senyumanku "iya hanya maut yang boleh memisahkan kita" entah kenapa Hinata malah menangis "Hi-Hinata kau kenapa?" Hinata malah mengeleng "ti-tidak aku hanya terharu dengan perkataan mu gaara kun" Hinata mengusap pipiku dengan lembut "aku menyayangi dirimu Gaara kun" ku sambut tangan Hinata ku elus pelan tangan munggil Hinata yang di selimuti sarung tangan "aku tau Hinata" Hinata kembali berdiri ku ikuti berdiri tapi hinata sedikit berjalan mundur di bibir yang pucat sedikit ada bercak darah "Ga-gaara kun arigatou" hinata tersenyum kembali sambil menangis "Hi-Hinata" Hinata memejamkan matanya dan langsung ambruk di tumpukan salju yang empuk dengan bibir yang sudah penuh dengan noda darah "HINATA!" dengan refleks aku pun langsung memeluk hinata "HINATA" teriak ku ber ulang ulang kali sambil mengoyangkan kedua bahunya tapi Hinata tidak membalas ku dengan was was ku cek denyut nadi Hinata tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada detak, tak ada nafas, hanya ada aku sendirian dan aku menangis saat menerima kenyataan hinata meninggalkan ku. aku kesepian tanpa dirimu "Hi-hinata ti-tidak kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" aku tidak mau sendirian lagi hinata. tanpa sadar aku mencengkram bahu munggil Hinata "Hi-hinata mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku KU MOHON HINATA" aku tidak bisa menerima kau meninggalkan ku hinata. teriak ku di taman yang sunyi ini air mata yang tidak dapat ku bendung lagi jatuh di pipi hinata yang pucat "Hinata tanpa mu aku bukan apa apa kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi bersama mu Hinata"

 **Flash back**

Desember 2000

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat salju di taman yang dekat dengan rumah ku. Ku lihat anak perempuan berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang kontraks dengan warna salju yang putih "kau siapa?" hanya dengan satu pertanyaan itu aku langsung terdiam "aku belum pernah melihat dirimu? Apa kau anak pindahan" aku hanya dapat menganguk anak perempuan itu tersenyum "aku hinata siapa namamu?" "Hinata-" tanpa sadar aku mengumam namanya "are- namamu juga Hinata?" kata anak perempuan itu sambil menaruh jarinya di bawah bibir dengan cepat aku menggeleng "ti-tidak tidak namaku Gaara" anak perempuan itu memasang muka binggung, Aku yang juga binggung malah menunduk dan membenamkan wajahku yg chuby ini ke syal ku. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum "senang bertemu dengan mu Gaara" di hari itu awalku bertemu Hinata dan juga berbicara dengannya. Hyuga Hinata anak perempuan yang tinggal di sebelah rumah ku, Hyuga Hinata anak perempuan yang menjadi teman sekelasku, Hyuga Hinata seorang gadis yang pertama kusukai, Sabaku Hinata seorang perempuan yang kunikahi, Sabaku Hinata seorang perempuan yang kucintai, Sabaku Hinata seorang perempuan yang meninggalkan aku sendirian.

 **Flashback Off**

Sekarang aku berdiri di depan nisan istri ku dengan tatapan sedih kulihat ukiran nama Hinata yang telah pergi bersama pencipta (Om mk). Sayonara Hinata aku akan selalu menggenang mu. Ku taruh sebuket bunga di nisannya dan mulai berjalan mundur ku lihat makam istriku sekali lagi sebelum aku berbalik dan menerima kenyataan Hinata telah pergi.


End file.
